skyclan my version about what happend wen he lef
by dadler
Summary: This is a story about skyclan when sandstorm and firestar are gone, leafstar dosent think she is going to run the clan alright and she was in love with firestar and misses him. echosong knows that trouble is coming , and sharpclaw is in love with leafstar
1. allegiances

**Allegianges**

**Leader**** : Leafstar- brown and cream tabby **

**she-cat with amber eyes**

**Deputy**** : Sharpclaw: dark ginger tom**

**Medicine cat**** : Echosong: silver tabby she-cat with **

**green eyes**

**Warriors**** : Patchfoot: black and white tom**

apprentice: Bouncepaw

**Clovertail: light brown she-cat with white**

**belly and legs**

**Cherrytail: tortoiseshell she-cat**

apprentice: Rockpaw

**Sparrowpelt: dark brown tabby tom**

apprentice: Tinypaw

**Apprentices**** : Bouncepaw: ginger tom**

**Rockpaw: black tom**

**Tinypaw: small white she-cat**

**Queens**** : Petalnose: pale gray she-cat**

**( mother of , sagekit : pale gray tom ,**

**and Mintkit : gray tabby she-cat)**


	2. prologue

**I do not own warriors all characters belong to erin hunter but the story is mine**

**enjoy reading plz review**

**...........................................................................................................................................................**

**A brown and cream tabby she-cat stared up at the sky. Firestar and sandstorm have gone and it was up to her to make the desisons that will effect her clan now. it seemd like more then a moon ago when firestar asked her to join skyclan. At first she dident know what to say but the handsome ginger tom convinsed her .... wait what was she saying , she would probally never she firestar again , and even if she did he had a mate. He would never leave sandstorm for her ! A gentle voice woke her out of her thoughts. " Leafstar, you should really get some rest it is late and the clan is counting on you from now on." " I have nine lives i will servive." meowed leafstar. "As your medicane cat i am telling you too get some rest! " snapped echosong "Fine" leafstar shot back while climbing up to her den. Echosong sighed she dident mean to snap she was ussaly a very good tempered cat and always so soft spoken , but Leafstar needed to relize that the clan needed her and she couldnt show worry , because if she did the clan would worry , being they are under her rule. Echosong decided that she should get some sleep considering she played a important role in the clan too. She silently walked over too her den and curled up inside her nest. Maybe tonight Fawnstep would vist her in a dream. She dident know but she had a weird feeling that things wont remain peacful for long.....**

**...........................................................................................................................................................**

**Sorry its so short but its only the prologue i dient know what else to wright. **

**plz review **

**until next time dadler920**

**Oh ya and by the way i am a female and my user name isnt dad -ler920 it is pronounced **

**D - adler - 920 ok thanks bye!**


	3. rejected then loved

**hey guys second chapter plz review**

**...........................................................................................................................................................**

**Sharpclaw awoke that morning ready to lead the dawn patrol. He wished that the beautiful brown and cream tabby was coming with him , Unfortunately he had to wake up the annoying tortishell and her brother instead. Well yes cherrytail was pretty but she always thinks she is right.**

**''Cherrytail wake up" sharpclaw meowed while proding her side with his paw. The tortishell lift up her head and gave Sharpclaw a hard stare. **

**''That hurt sheathe your claws mousebrain! '' she hissed while getting up. It was true , he did mean to do that but he just couldn't help himself, she was such a bossy fur ball, and he ****was**** the deputy.**

**"I will do what i want! Now go wake up your brother and your apprentices'' he retorted while walking out of the warriors den. He walked up to the freshkill pile and picked up a nice fresh mouse, and brought it over to leafstar's den.**

**'' Leafstar may i come in" he meowed at the door. Instead of the light voice telling him to enter ,she stomped out of her den and looked at him.**

** "What?'' she almost growled. "I ... uh...brought you..... this mouse.'' he stuttered setting it down in front of her.**

**She got up in his face and hissed ''i don't want your stupid mouse'' She walked down from her den and went inside echosongs. Sharpclaw was hurt, what did he do. A voice then awoke him from his thoughts, "SHARPCLAW LETS GO!'' yowled cherrytail. He walked away from leafstars den. oh how he would like to sink his claws in his old apprentices fur! But then he thought, leafstar wouldn't like that.**

**The dawn patrol was over by the barn where the rats attacked. Sharpclaw was still uneasy about coming here, this is where his best friend had died. He missed rainwhisker they weren't just clan friends they were friends before that too. When he didn't join the clan it killed sharpclaw. When he came to the clan searching help for his mate and kits he was so excited, he joined after that, only to meet his death soon after from a bunch of rats. After that sharpclaw hated sandstorm even more, he already hated her from their quarrel by the river, but then she had the nerve to drag firestar out of the barn but leave rainwhisker! Firestar had 9 lives, rainwhisker had one!**

**''Hey mouse brain are you going to answer me'' meowed an irritated voice. '' i was thinking , what? '' he meowed slightly embarrassed."can we go back to camp now we checked and marked our border'' she meowed.'' um yes lets go'' he meowed.**

**''So what are we going to do about the dogs'' sparrowpelt asked. A dog, sharpclaw was to lost in thought he didnt notice. '' i will report it to leafstar its not my choice.'' he meowed in reply. ''aww can we please go fight them.'' meowed rockpaw. ''no you mousebrain, we have to ask leafstar shes the leader not sharpclaw.'' meowed his sister tinypaw. ''good point'' meowed cherrytail glaring at sharpclaw. He was about to say something back when he noticed a playful gleam in her eye. **

**All of a sudden he heard loud barking, before he could yell a command two dogs jumped out of the bushes. One that was big and all black, jumped on cherrytail, While the smaller dog was fighting with rockpaw, and sparrowpelt, tinypaw was running to warn the camp.**

**He heard a ear splitting cry ,and saw cherrytail getting flung across the path hitting a boulder. ''NO!'' sharpclaw cried while jumping on the huge dogs back. He dident know how but he sent it crying, and running into the bushes. The smaller dog followed. **

**Sharpclaw ran over to cherrytail ,and nudged her unmoving body. ''cherrytail , cherrytail plz wake up ,we need to get you to echosong.'' he meowed his voice cracking with worry, love, and grief. She opened her eyes and nuzzled him back. No one saw. ''you saved my life'' she meowed.''What else could i do watch.'' he meowed. ''Mousebrain" she replied affection in her meow. Her eyes closed again but she wasn't dead just unconscious. He stood up and meowed ''sparrowpelt help me bring her back to camp.'' ''Is she.... dead'' sparrowpelt choked out the words. She was his beloved sister. ''No'' sharpclaw meowed. Sparrowpelt came over and they brought her back to the camp. **

**When they arrived echosong was waiting. ''bring her into my den'' she meowed. After she tended to all their wounds. everyone left except cherrytail and sharpclaw. Cherrytail was still unconscious, and sharpclaw was wondering why he cared about her so much. **

**He walked over and licked her ear. ''pull through my love ." he couldn't believe what he just said this was cherrytail laying infront of him the annoying she-cat, not leafstar. **

**''Except your feelings sharpclaw.'' Sharpclaw turned around to see echosong. ''What do you mean'' he hissed. ''A blind kit can see you love her, and that she loves you back. Chase after a she-cat you can be with not one you never will.'' Echosong replied calmly. ''leave leafstar out of this'' he growled. ''You can stay the night with her if you want''she meowed, walking over to her nest and settling down. Sharpclaw thought for a moment, then curled up beside cherrytail. Echosong opened one eye and smiled. "toms''she muttered.**

**...........................................................................................................................................................**

**That was chapter two. i love the couple cherryxsharp so ya , plz review an tell me what you think when it comes to what kind of character leafstar is and sharpclaw and cherrytail. Well thanks hope you enjoyed it oh and by the way the black dog that attacked cherrytail was a black lab and the littler dog was a beagle thought u might be curious okay bye.**

**Dadler920**


End file.
